Hypertension (or high blood pressure) is a large and growing health issue as millions of adults suffer from hypertension which contributes to numerous deaths. In addition, the accurate measurement of a person's blood pressure is important to managing the overall health of the person. Conventionally, blood pressure can be measured using office-based, ambulatory-based, and home-based devices. These conventional devices suffer from a variety of issues including but not limited to white-coat hypertension, uncomfortable cuff squeezes several times per day, and irregular patient compliance. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.